


Big Man

by lavenderlotion



Series: What a Happy Life, We Get to Spend Together [3]
Category: Weird City (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Your big man,” Burt grumbled, the arms around Stu’s waist tightening.“My big man,” Stu said softly, linking their left hands together over his stomach and smiling when their rings clinked together.





	Big Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HDHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/gifts).



> Honestly, we all knew this was going to happen. That episode was like my personal brand of Softness. Of course I had to write something.
> 
> Also, have you seen Burt Chund? It was only a matter of time. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Stu bit his tongue in concentration, furrowing his brow as he cracked the egg on the pan’s edge. He took a deep breath before he split it in half, holding it upright and only slowly tilting it to the side, carefully letting the clear liquid spill out. When there was little more than the yolk left in the shell, he poured the yellow orb from one shell to the other, a bit more glair spilling out onto the pan. 

He put the cracked egg back into the carton for now, quickly repeating the process with a second then third and fourth egg. Quickly, he grabbed the salt and pepper shakers—little owls that his parents had gifted them the first time he and Burt had them over to the new place—, sprinkling the pan messily as he opened the stove to check on the hash browns he was cooking (Stu didn’t care what Burt said about grease, it  _ wasn’t  _ good for the heart).

He was just about to flip the first egg when Burt, fresh from their bed and so, so warm, wrapped around his back. He fit his chin over Stu’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Stu’s waist, effectively folding himself around him. Stu melted into it, confident that Burt would hold them both upright as he let his knees go a little weak. 

“Hey, egg white,” Burt mumbled, his voice a husky rasp against the side of Stu’s neck. Stu shivered and the egg he was flipping slid off the spatula and folded in half. 

“God, you’re silent for such a big man,” Stu told him as he flipped the last two, finally grabbing the four half-shells and dumping the yolks onto the pan to fry. 

“Your big man,” Burt grumbled, the arms around Stu’s waist tightening. Stu could feel the way he was pouting against his neck, and he chuckled when Burt gave a mock growl. 

“My big man,” Stu said softly, linking their left hands together over his stomach and smiling when their rings clinked together.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
